


It's A Date

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bard is a hair stylist, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Bard promised to never become attracted to his own customers. That failed instantly when Thranduil, a new regular customer, came in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

> "You’re my regular customer and I’m in love with the feel of your hair" AU with Barduil! Found this prompt on tumblr.
> 
> (http://animaimaginez()tumblr()com/post/126785263028/job-aus)
> 
> Enjoy!

Bard loves hair. He loves fixing up hair and creating a new style of hair for people. Bard's family and friends thinks it's strange but they don't complain too much when Bard does their hair. 

He owns his own salon and business is good for him. Through the window of the salon, Bard gets strange looks from people almost every day. They find it weird that a tall, muscular and attractive man like Bard has a job like that. It doesn't bother him. They can think what they want; Bard loves his job.

The customers are interesting too. One man came in once with his boyfriend. He was short and had long hair and when he sat down in the chair, his boyfriend started to laugh at the man's facial expression. Their names were Thorin and Bilbo, Bard thinks. 

He has regular customers and some are Bard's favorite. A woman named Tauriel has the most beautiful red hair. Bard is always happy to see her. Because of that, Bard promised to never become attracted to his own customers. That failed instantly when Thranduil, a new regular customer, came in.

Thranduil walked into the salon a couple weeks ago and Bard became smitten with his eyes, hair and personality. Thranduil's hair feels like silk and is blonde and long. Bard loves combing and washing it. Thranduil's hair is not the only attractive feature of him, of course, but it is Bard's favorite. 

Sometimes, Bard comes home ranting about Thranduil to his own kids. It became too much for them that Bain, his son, told him to ask Thranduil out and marry him someday. Bard didn't do that. Thranduil probably doesn't even like him and he's probably married too since he has his own son.

.

Bard stretches and yawns. It's been a long day and he just wants to go home. He grabs his keys and was about to turn off the lights, when Thranduil himself comes in.

"You're not closing up yet are you," Thranduil asks, sucking in huge breaths. He must've ran all the way over here. 

Bard shakes his head. "Sorry, we're closed." Thranduil lets out a frustrated sigh. "But what's wrong?"

Thranduil frowns and turns his head, pointing at a spot on his hair. "This! Someone put gum in my hair!" 

Bards heart breaks a little at that. "Suddenly, we're opened again," Bard says and gestures to a salon chair. "I can help you with that."

"Thank you," Thranduil smiles, relieved, and goes to sit down. Bard puts his keys back down on a counter and stands behind the chair. Bard smiles softly as he touches Thranduil's hair, examining it. 

The spot where Thranduil was pointing at did have gum in it but it's very little and hard to see. Bard pulls the gum out and throws it in the trash can behind him. "All done. You can wash your hair when you get home if you want. I suggest it."

Thranduil turns to look at him. "That's all?"

"Well, yes. It was a little piece of gum," he says and laughs more when Thranduil scowls. "I thought you would be happy about that."

Thranduil turns around and stands up. "I am," he says. "Though, it would be nice if you would go out for dinner. With me. Consider it as a thank you."

Bard grabs his keys again tightly and nods. "I would love to but is that a date?"

Thranduil looks away. "Tomorrow at 5 at Beorn's Diner. Meet me there," Thranduil said and leaves the building. 

Bard grins to himself and turns off the lights, flipping the OPEN sign on the door to CLOSED. It's a date. 

.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me On Tumblr:
> 
> anima-writes  
> animaimaginez


End file.
